The little things that make me love her
by Nigthmare Shadow
Summary: El amor es algo hermoso, no importa como se presente o a quien se da si es que es puro, en esta historia veremos de manera cronológica todos los pequeños eventos que llevaron a Elsa a amar a su hermana Anna mas de lo que la mayoría de las personas consideraran normal. Elsanna.Icest
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow: Bueno, este es el comienzo de un largo proyecto, como deje en claro en mis dos primeros Oneshots estoy obsesionado con esta pareja, esperen actualizaciones esporádicas, mi vida es tan complicada que ni siquiera decido cuando tengo tiempo libre, así que entre un cap y otro nuevo podrían pasar solo días, o podría tardar semanas, pero este es un fic multichapter que estoy mas que decidido a terminar, sin mas que decir disfruten de esto.**

* * *

**Tema de apertura: Tsunagu Kisuna ( Team Nekokan)**

* * *

Mucha gente diría que amar a tu hermana que es correcto, natural, y sin duda saludable. Mucha gente diría que el amor entre hermanas es importante en el crecimiento y necesario a través de la vida. Mucha gente sonreiría al ver la manera especial que tienen las hermanas de tratarse unas a otras, mostrando un vinculo de fraternidad solo entendible si uno mismo tiene un familiar así de cercano. Y, por supuesto, un montón de gente entendería lo que es un amor de tipo romántico hacia otra persona. Por desgracia, en el caso de Elsa, no muchos entenderán que para ella, esas dos cosas se funden en una pues es el mismo tipo de amor que tenia por su hermana.

Por supuesto, ella nunca había tenido intención de amar así a Anna, al menos no de esta manera, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que éste era el amor que sentía por su hermana, la sensación de revoloteo en su estomago que hace mas llevadero el dolor con su simple presencia, el intenso ardor en su corazón cuando ella la observaba. Sabía, no al principio, por supuesto, pero después de unos años de crecimiento y aprendizaje que este amor no era lo que una hermana debe sentir por la vida más joven que ella nació para proteger. ¿Por qué le pasó a ella, era algo que no podía contestar, pero cuando se ponía a pensarlo, pensó que ella podría fijar el punto a ciertos eventos que la llevaron a esas emociones.

La primera vez que ocurrió fue cuando ella caminaba sobre cortas piernas y llevaba la inocencia de una niña pequeña. Se agarró al borde de la cama de su madre para jalarse hacia arriba, más alto, sólo fue capaz de ver los pies rosados del bebé de pies pequeñitos, y finalmente vio la nueva vida que sus padres habían estado anhelando en los últimos meses. Para haber hablado tan bien de que la niña no se parecía mucho a una de hecho, ella se veía más como una pasa de color rosa envuelta en una manta amarilla. No fue hasta que Anna se despertó y sus ojos azules se posaron en Elsa que la primera hebra de amor brotó dentro de la joven rubia. Elsa se inclinó hacia delante para ver mejor, siempre con cuidado de no manchar la nueva vida con su aliento y se quedó mirando a los ojos en blanco del bebé. Su hermanita. Ella no era consciente de la atenta mirada orgullosa de sus padres juntos en la cabecera de la cama. Muy suavemente Elsa se acerco para tocar a su hermana en la cabeza, pasando los dedos por los mechones de cabello color fresa. Terror absoluto se apodero de ella cuando Anna soltó un chillido y se movió en la manta, enterrando su rostro en la seguridad del pecho de su madre.

Rápidamente retiró su mano y se alejó de la cama con los ojos muy abiertos, su pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de una respiración agitada mientras el pánico se apoderaba de su ser. Ella sólo se calmó cuando sintió el peso familiar de la mano de su padre sobre su hombro y oyó el fuerte acento suave de su risa.

-Está bien Elsa, no le hiciste ningún daño. Ella sólo tiene hambre.-

Elsa lo miró, con sus ojos azules muy abiertos y brillantes con lágrimas apenas contenidas, -Lo dices en serio?-

Su papá se rió, la alegría que emanaba de él como la luz del sol, y se arrodilló delante de ella para que pudiera mirar directamente a los ojos sin tener que estirar el cuello, -Es en serio Elsa. Aunque Anna es muy frágil en este momento y será hasta que crezca un poco, tu madre y yo sabemos que nunca harías nada para lastimar a su hermana. ¿Es así? -

Elsa nego con la cabeza mientras respondía, -No señor.-

-Debido a que la amas como la quieres como nos quieres a tu madre y a mi ¿no?-

Ahora ella asentía, -Sí, señor.-

-Y nunca le harías daño a tu madre o a mí, Así que no tienes porque preocuparte de lastimar a tu hermanita.-

Elsa volvió la cabeza para mirar el rostro cansado pero feliz de su madre mientras ella arrullaba con pequeñas palabras a su hermana pequeña, -Si Ana tiene hambre ... no deberíamos ir a conseguir un sándwich o algo así?-

Esta vez fue la risa conocida de su madre que llenaba la habitación del hospital, -No cariño. Anna no come la misma clase de comida que nosotros comemos. Es demasiado pequeña.-

-Oh,- Elsa frunció el ceño y se volteo hacia su padre, jalando del puño de su manga para llamar su atención, -Papá ¿podemos ir a buscar comida especial de Anna?-

Él sonrió a su hija mayor y pasó una mano de manera cariñosa a través de su cabello, evitando cuidadosamente la hebilla de plástico delgado que sostenía su flequillo hacia atrás, -Claro que podemos Elsa. Vamos.- Él movió su mano a la mitad de la espalda y la impulsó hacia delante, hacia la puerta. Ella lo dejó, pero no podía dejar de mirar hacia atrás, su vista fija en Anna y en la feliz sonrisa que adornaba su rostro igual a la de su madre, mientras salía de la habitación acompañando a su padre.

Una enfermera que estuvo observando todo desde el fondo fue revisar el estado de la mujer comentando por un momento- Se ve que será una buena hermana- dijo refiriéndose a Elsa.

La mujer solo miro sonriendo a la pequeña Anna en sus brazos- Estoy segura de que serán inseparables aun cuando crezcan…-

Como toda buena madre, en ese momento ella no se equivoco…-

* * *

**Tema de cierre: Beautiful World ( Utada Hikaru )**

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios y criticas en la casilla de reviews, nos vemos la proxima Matta-ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow: Bien, aquí les presento la continuación de este fic, muchas gracias a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a esta humilde historia.**

* * *

**Tema de apertura: Tsunagu Kisuna ( Team Nekokan)**

* * *

Anna se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo antes de tocar suavemente el hombro de su hermana, que dormía muy profundamente a pesar del mal tiempo. —Elsa… —susurró, pero élla no se inmutó.

Ambas compartian una habitación, aunque cuando era mas pequeña dormían en habitaciones separadas, desde sus dos años Anna empezó a dormir en la misma habitación que Elsa, aunque en camas separadas, lo cual no supuso un problema para ella, al menos no hasta esta tormentosa noche

Un relámpago alumbró la habitación y Anna tembló, de pie como estaba, a un costado de la cama de su hermana, cerrando sus ojos… esperando el ensordecedor trueno.

—¿Anna?-

De un salto ella se acomodó a su lado y se escondió bajo sus sábanas. Elsa se había girado a verla, dejando un espacio libre, perfecto para ella… Así que simplemente sus iniciales y correctas intenciones de pedir permiso se habían esfumado ante la oportunidad y ante la amenaza del trueno.

El trueno… la superó encerrada en las tibias cobijas ajenas. Ella suspiró.

—¿Qué sucede? —ella asomó sus ojitos tímidamente, viéndola frotarse uno de los suyos con el dorso de la mano. Su voz era pastosa y recién desperezada. —¿Tienes miedo?

—S-sí, hermana… —respondió con un hilito de voz la pequeña pelirroja.

Elsa se rascó la nuca, soltando luego un suspiro de cansancio. —¿Es la tormenta? —le cuestionó—Vuelve a la cama, pasará pronto, no le temas.

Un az de luz blanca alumbró a su hermana. Anna observó entre fascinada y temerosa la manera en que sus ojos se volvieron grises y sus rubios cabellos lucieron de un blanco digno de la nieve mas pura. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella se hundió en el suave y pequeño pecho, sus dedos se aferraron fuertemente a la camisa de su pijama mientras las nubes volvían a chocarse.

Pronto sintió una mano acariciando su cabecita, causándole alivio y confort.

Permanecieron así largo rato, juntos bajo el ruido de la noche lluviosa, entre quejidos que llegaban con las luces y estremecimientos con los truenos. Ella sentía el constante latir del corazón de Elsa bajo su oído, pero justo cuando empezó a pensar que ella había caído presa del sueño y cuando ya sus propios parpados empezaban a ceder, se oyó la orden: —Vuelve a tu cama Anna-.

—Deja que duerma aquí —pidió—, sólo por esta noche-.

Elsa la separó de su pecho. Ambos pares de intensos ojos azules se chocaron en la oscuridad, unos con duda, los otros con suplica. —Anna —empezó condescendiente y ella supo que trataría de convencerla de dormir en su propia cama.

—Elsa, por favor —le rogó—, sólo por esta noche, lo prometo —terminó con su voz más tierna.

Y, oh, Elsa era muy débil ante su mirada de cachorrito, ante su tono lastimero. Era su hermana pequeña y quería que no sintiera temor, quería dormir a su lado (sobre todo también le asustaba un poco la tormenta, sólo un poco), quería ceder, pero… era por su bien.

—No lo entiendes —negó con la cabeza fuertemente —, te puedo hacer daño.

Anna parpadeó sorprendida y Elsa continuó. —Ya sabes, me muevo mucho… y puedo patearte o algo —dijo.

Ella ladeó un poco la cabeza, acomodándose en la mullida almohada, justo frente a su rostro. —Pues entonces… no te muevas y ya está —susurró con una sonrisa.

La pequeña niña de 6 años hizo una mueca. —No puedo, hermana… —recalcó un poco decepcionada consigo misma y procedió a explicarle—; Cuando duermo no puedo controlar mis movimientos, mi cuerpo se mueve solo, No me quedo quieta y podria lastimarte.

—Ah… —Anna frunció ligeramente el ceño, mordiendo suavemente su labio también en un gesto que hacía cada vez que se ponía a pensar.

Era adorable, pero ella no lo sabía, ni Elsa tampoco lo pensó esa noche. Lo único que revoloteaba en su cabecita rubia era el cómo terminar de exponer sus motivos para lograr la seguridad de su hermanita y poder dormir. —No es que yo sea mala, es por tu bien que debes dormir en esa cama y no en esta-.

Pero Anna nunca había tenido la intención de marcharse. Elsa abrió mucho los ojos cuando ella lo abrazó de manera entrañable; una de sus piernas se enredaba en medio de las suyas, sus bracitos lo rodeaban firmemente de la cintura y su cabecita reposaba bajo su pequeña barbilla.

Estaba inmovilizada, pero no se sentía incómodo.

Ambas niñas calzaban perfectamente la una al lado de la otra.

-Te sujetaré -dijo Anna con una inusual determinación y Elsa no pudo evitar balbucear.

—¿Q-qué?

—Si no te mueves, no hay problema… —sonrió suavemente—, así que si nos mantenemos abrazados… estarás quieta y podré dormir contigo, hermana….

Elsa soltó una risa, para luego suspirar; su hermana era lista… Dudaba de la efectividad de su estrategia, pero…

—Sólo esta noche, ¿está bien? Nunca más volveré a dormir contigo, Anna-Dijo la pequeña rubia pasando una mano por los mechones rojizos del cabello de su pequeña hermana.

Anna asintió, sus pecosas mejillas sonrojadas de victoria, y lo abrazó un poco más. —Sólo esta noche, lo prometo.

Esa fue la primera vez que se mintieron, aunque sin saberlo, porque Anna empezaría a sentir miedo más seguido y Elsa empezaría a buscar un peluche grande para abrazar… Luego se volvería costumbre y, años después, dormir juntas se transformaría en un vicio.

La cama había sido una de las primeras cosas que no compartir al principio, pero irónicamente sería el lugar que visitarían juntas con más frecuencia, con mayor entusiasmo en el futuro.

Pero en ese entonces ninguno de las dos lo sospechaba, eran sólo niñas pequeñas.

Tampoco su padre ni su madre pudieron sospecharlo, quien hubiera podido de todos modos, cuando las observaron tiernamente desde el umbral de la puerta a la mañana siguiente.

—Son tan unidas… —susurró la mujer.

El hombre rubio sonrió, asintiendo mientras las miraba orgulloso_._

—Son hermanas, amor mío, es lo más natural.

El padre de esas pequeñas, a pesar de no ser conciente en ese momento, no tenia idea de lo equivocado que estaba.

Fue en la oscuridad de esa noche que algo empezó a cambiar sin que nadie pudiese predecirlo… Fue en las tinieblas de esa noche, en los temblores de los truenos y los destellos de los relámpagos y las centellas, que empezó a gestarse dentro de ambas algo que daría lugar a un suceso que años después las estremecería totalmente.

* * *

**Tema de cierre: Beautiful World ( Utada Hikaru )**

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios y criticas en la casilla de reviews, nos vemos la proxima Matta-ne!.**

**PD: Durante este cap, creo que casi muero por la sobredosis de dulzura en como me imagine que seria ¿ piensan lo mismo amigos lectores?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow: Bueno, no tengo palabras para decir cuanto siento la tardanza, solo que la universidad es bastante dura, y con el hecho de que me fracture el Brazo derecho( No pregunten como) Ahora escribo muy lento si lo hago, pero en compensación a su paciencia, les prometo que dentro de dos semanas les aseguro que tendran un cap nuevo de este fic(Quisiera que fuera antes, pero siendo que soy totalmente diestro, y ese es mi brazo fracturado, no puedo esribir a la misma velocidad a la que lo hago normalmente) sin mas que decir, este es el cap 3.**

**Tema de apertura: Tsunagu Kisuna ( Team Nekokan)**

No fue hasta años después que Elsa volvió a sentir un amor tan intenso hacia su hermanita como en aquella noche tormentosa. Anna acababa de entrar en el tercer grado de la escuela y Elsa, al estar en el sexto grado, el cual era mucho mejor y genial, no había estado allí para ver a Anna en su primer día. Había, sin embargo, estado allí para recoger a Anna y casi le da un infarto al ver a Anna cuando ella salió cojeando de las puertas junto a un maestro con el ceño fruncido. Una pequeña fractura corria por el centro de su labio inferior, rojo e irritado y con una costra de sangre coagulada, el frente de ambas rodillas estaban maltratadas en una manera similar. El pequeño vestido adorable que llevaba estaba revuelto y cubierto de hierba y manchas. A pesar de su estado maltrecho, Anna estaba radiante con una sonrisa que rivalizaba con el sol en su brillo. Antes de su mama pudiera detener el auto por completo, Elsa estaba saliendo de su asiento de seguridad-ella era pequeña para su edad, y corrió a través de la pequeña pasarela de cemento para llegar a su hermana. Los ojos azulados de Anna vieron a su hermana y un sonido de felicidad salio de su garganta pero cuando trató de correr para encontrarse con Elsa, el profesor con su mano la tomo de su hombro y la sostuvo firmemente en su lugar. La pequeña rubia de 11 años de edad empezó a correr con mas fuerza, sin saber por qué un adulto atraparía su hermana, teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que esta se encontraba, así que empezó a correr a todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas daban, hasta ella estaba en el espacio personal de Anna y sostuvo la chica más joven en sus brazos.

-Elsa! Hola!- Anna gritó de su joven voz de falsete que era todo alegría, sol y arco iris en todas las horas del día sin importar lo que estaba pasando. La mayor de las dos hermanas abrazo la cabeza de Anna contra su pecho de manera protectora, sus delgados brazos envueltos alrededor de sus oídos para que sus manos se puedan acunar en la parte posterior de su cabeza. El profesor, un hombre de aspecto gruñón con una cicatriz en el labio superior, le dio a las niñas una mirada de desaprobación para luego desviar la mirada hacia la madre que había trotado al lugar para alcanzar a su hija y pedir una explicacion.

-Elsa- Ella regañó en un tono ligero dejando Elsa saber que no estaba realmente en problemas sólo que era una advertencia, -No puedes dejar el auto de esa manera. Además, ¿qué es lo que tu padre te ha dicho sobre la necesidad de salirte de tu asiento aun cuando el vehiculo todavía está encendido? -

-Que no debo hacerlo ...- La niña regañada murmuró en voz derrotada, sus ojos azules como el hielo cayendo al pavimento. Su madre arrullaba suavemente y pasó sus dedos por su cabello rubio platino, calmando a la niña de una manera que sólo una madre podría. Anna, siendo la pequeña emocionada sin importar la situación, se salio del fuerte abrazo de Elsa para abrazar la pierna de su madre.

-Mamá-Mamá! Hola.- Ella sonrió a su madre con una sonrisa desdentada, la fractura en el labio que se extendió hasta el punto de que la sangre coagulada se rompió y la sangre fresca brotó a la superficie.

-Oh mi bebe,- Ella se apoyo a una rodilla y tomó el rostro de su hija menor entre sus manos para que pudiera inclinar la cabeza de Anna y inspeccionar la herida desde todos los ángulos, - que te pasó en la cara?-

Las cejas de Anna se fruncieron y una mirada agria parecida a un puchero alcanzo su rostro, -Marcus me golpeó en la boca con la mano pero le devolví el golpe! Y aún con mas fuerza que con la que el me golpeó!-

-Qué?- Sus ojos azul zafiro pasaron de lo adorable que era su hija menor al maestro que simplemente miraba todo estoico. Ella dio un pequeño guiño con la cabeza para preguntar con el gesto si es que Anna estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Tu hija se metió en una pelea con un compañero de estudios durante el recreo y procedió a pasar el resto de su día en detención. Ella ha sido advertida, pero si esto sucede otra vez, usted y su marido serán traído para tener una reunión con el director. -

Sin apartar los ojos de Anna, que estaba tratando de conseguir que Elsa a hurtadillas la ayude a llegar al auto sin que su madre lo notara susurrando increíblemente fuerte, ella asintió con la cabeza al maestro: -Entiendo, gracias. Vamos a hablar con ella, pero yo estoy aseguro que no sucederá de nuevo -. El maestro se alejó y su madre estaba de pie, dando a su hija una mirada severa.

-Vamos a ir a casa niñas.- Inmediatamente, como solían hacer cuando iban a alguna parte, las hermanas unieron sus manos y Anna deslizó su mano con los nudillos magullados en sus madres mucho más grande la mano para que pudiera conducirlos al cruzar la calle con seguridad a su camioneta Sub-urbana familiar. Ella ayudó a las dos niñas a colocarce en sus respectivos asientos; se aseguro de comprobar la estanqueidad y que no les irrite la piel. Cuando ella se encuentra en el asiento delantero y comenzó a conducir a casa en un silencio reflexivo Elsa volvió a inspeccionar Anna, que estaba perdida en su propio mundo feliz, tarareando y pateando sus pies adelante y atrás contra el respaldo del asiento del pasajero. Pequeños mechones de su pelo rubio rojizo habían soltado del rodete en que su madre lo había puesto en esta mañana, cayendo alrededor de su rostro en forma de un corazón pequeño, y añadiendo eso a su mirada gentil adorable, era el epitome de la dulzura. Elsa no podía entender cómo alguien tan dulce y amable en la naturaleza podría entrar en una pelea y con un niño de todas las criaturas! Por otra parte, ¿quién querría hacer daño voluntariamente a su hermana? Ese chico estúpido. Elsa frunció el ceño y se volvió para mirar por la ventana, sus pequeñas manos en puños apretados en su regazo. Tiene suerte de que Elsa no estaba en su grado o ella le habría dado un pedazo de su mente y tal vez una buena patada en el trasero también. Nadie lastimaba a su hermanita y se salía con la suya con Elsa si podía evitarlo.

Momentos después, su madre se detuvo en el serpenteante carretera que conducía a su gran mansión, estacionamiento detrás del coche de deportes de moda de su padre conducía al trabajo y viceversa. Elsa era todavía demasiado joven para entender lo que hacia exactamente su padre por el gobierno pero en lo que a ella se refería, el era un rey porque de lo contrario vivir en su castillo como en casa no tendría sentido. Obedientemente esperó hasta que el coche se apagó para salir del asiento trasero, su bolso de mano llena de libros de su escuela colgada sobre los hombros y redondea el coche para ayudar a Anna a bajar. La hermana más joven clavó sus dedos en la clavícula de Elsa y gritó -¡tu las traes!- antes de correr fuera o al menos intentar correr. Su madre estaba de pie delante de Anna en el último momento y se detuvo a la chica en seco con una sola mirada, sus manos horquillado sus caderas de esa manera maternal que significaba problemas.

-No hoy Anna. Tu está en serios problemas. Ve a la casa y espera en la sala de estar para que tu padre y yo estemos y para que podamos hablar.- Anna visiblemente desanimada, con los hombros caídos y su cara deprimida, toda la alegría que había sido iluminando los ojos se cambio a un aburrido desinterés. Ella resopló y fue pisoteando hacia la puerta principal, echando una nostálgica mirada sobre su hombro a su hermana mayor quien sonrió con tristeza a su vez. Entonces Elsa levantó los ojos hacia su madre, teniendo que levantar la mano por encima de la frente para bloquear la luz del sol brillante por encima, y su sonrisa se atenúa en las complejas emociones en la cara de su madre. No es que Elsa estaba en problemas, pero, a juzgar por esa mirada, sabía que su hermana lo estaba y eso significaba que no se les permitiría jugar nada de lo que amaban hace a cada rato, que era en simpleza, pasar si tiempo juntas.

-Tu puedes ir a tu habitación y hacer tu tarea ahora cariño.-

Elsa asintió y siguió a su madre en la casa a pesar de que no tenía ninguna intención de escuchar a su madre por el momento. Caminó hasta los primeros peldaños de la escalera se detuvo y pisoteó en su lugar, imitando el sonido que haria al subir las escaleras, luego caminando de puntillas de manera discreta se acerco y trato de mirar la sala donde estaban en ese momento Anna y sus padres. Desde su punto ella sólo podía ver media pared de la sala de entrada de la sala de estar. Anna estaba sentada en una silla de peluche al lado de sus padres que estaban mirándola con sus caras serias mientras continuaban mirando fijamente a una Anna que fruncía el ceño.

-Cariño-, comenzó Su padre, su voz suave y estudiando detenidamente con amor a pesar de la dureza de su rostro, -Tu madre y yo necesitamos entender por qué te metiste en una pelea con este muchacho. Eso estuvo mal de ti, lo sabes verdad? -

Anna asintió sin levantar los ojos: -Sí, señor.-

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada, una conversación silenciosa entre ellos, antes de que su Papa habló de nuevo: -Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste Anna?-

Anna dejó escapar un chorro de murmullos ininteligibles, ambos padres fruncieron el ceño. Ellos la llevaron a hablar y dejó escapar un ruidoso resoplido dramático, encorvado en su asiento y haciendo pucheros algo feroz.

-Yo estaba dibujando una bonita imagen de mí y Elsa,- Ella hizo una pausa a mitad de la frase, su nariz arrugándose lindamente cuando algo que Elsa siempre le decía vino a la mente, -Elsa y yo-, se corrigió haciendo que Elsa sonría orgullosa aunque su hermana no podía verla -, y Marcus la tomó y lo tiró en el charco de barro! Me llamó una perdedora y me empujó contra el suelo así que me levanté y lo empujé en ese entonces él me golpeó! Así que le devolví el golpe más duro! - Anna hizo una demostración de que perfora el aire como un boxeador, ignorando por completo el aspecto perplejo en el rostro de su madre y el tinte ligeramente orgulloso de su padre sonríente. Su mama golpeó en el brazo de su papá, mirándolo para prácticamente diciendo Anna que había hecho algo bueno con su sonrisa. Él le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a su mirada dura anterior aunque era obvio que aun estaba un poco orgulloso, sus hombros estaban menos tensos y sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría jovial.

-Anna?-

Ella se animó, sonriendo tan ancho como el corte en el labio permitiría, -Sí papá?-

-A partir de ahora no se te permite golpear a la gente, simplemente porque arruinan tus dibujos y te llaman nombres bien? Somos mas grandes y maduros que eso. Tu eres más grande y mejor que eso.-

-Pero él me golpeó primero Papa!-

-Si bebé, pero eso no hace lo que hiciste bien. La próxima vez, si hay una próxima vez, yo quiero que te vayas conseguir el maestro en lugar de devolver el golpe bien?-

Anna suspiró ruidosamente, pero asintió con la cabeza, -Está bien papá. ¿Puedo jugar con Elsa ahora?-

Su padre asintió con la cabeza al igual que su madre, a pesar de que ambos sentían que probablemente debería ser castigada, pero, como siempre, se derritió bajo la intensidad del amor que le tenían para sus hijas. Riendo feliz Anna saltó de la sala de estar a la base de la escalera, mirando hacia Elsa quien estaba mirando hacia atrás, ambas sonriendo masivamente.

-¿Quieres construir un castillo de sabanas?-

El corazón de Elsa se acelero y ella asintió con la cabeza, -Me encantaría Anna.-

**Tema de cierre: Beutiful World ( Utada Hikaru)**

**De nuevo pido perdón por el retraso, pero por ningún momento piensen que este fic esta abandonado o descontinuado, a menos que pase mas de 4 meses sin ninguna actualización, en ese caso si no aviso nada pueden asumir que estoy muerto, y si esto se prolonga por otros 2 meses pues son libres de adoptar esta historia ( esto es enserio, aviso ahora porque ya me paso que encontré un fic que me gusta pero esta inconcluso y pasaron mas de 5 años desde su ultima actualización) como sea, gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos la próxima Matta-ne!.**

**P.D: Bueno, esta es una pregunta personal, yo aunque soy bueno con los romances y esas cosas, mi punto fuerte como autor en realidad es la angustia, el hurt/confort y los fics decadentes, tristes y perturbadores, les pregunto ¿ Les gustaria ver uno de mis fics de ese tipo para el Elsanna? Si publico o no un Oneshot de ese tipo dependerá de lo que me digan en sus reviews, pero les advierto, soy muy realista y crudo con esa clase de fics, eso es todo, Shadow Fuera,**


	4. Aviso

**Shadow: Bueno amigas y amigos, lastimosamente esto no es un cap nuevo, es un aviso de descontinuacion, pero antes de que se molesten conmigo esperen a leer todo este aviso pues quiero que entiendan mis razones, últimamente e estado muy atorado con temas de la universidad y mis estudios que me dejan con muy poco tiempo libre, además de ya perdí mucho interés en este fandom, no me lo tomen a mal, pero Frozen ya no me apasiona como lo hacia antes, y si la verdad no te interesa, es algo difícil seguir escribiendo, y pues simplemente a pesar del potencial de esto, sin motivación e decidido abandonarlo, no quiero que este fic sea adoptado, no me importa lo bien que creen que lo harán no tendrán mi permiso para continuarlo, lo siento pero esto queda hasta aquí…muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron desde el principio, tal vez esto los decepcione, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, así que me disculpo, no me verán por aquí en un muy buen tiempo y sigan con su buena lectura, Matta-ne!.**

**P.D: Hay mas abajo, tengan la cortesía de leer antes de dejarme sus comentarios con respecto a mi decisión por favor les imploro que lo lean antes de que traten de matarme o flamearme hasta la muerte.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Por los dioses, quisiera ver sus rostros en este mismo instante XD HAHAHA.**

**Ok, lo siento, fue una broma cruel pero no pude resistir la tentación de hacerla haha, pero ya hablando en serio, no este fic no esta descontinuado, voy a mudarlo a mi nueva cuenta llamada "Enishi CrosSoul" para republicarla, en estos momentos estoy trabajando en la re-edicion de los caps, para quitarles faltas ortograficas y otros errocillos por hay, asi que no se preocupen todo sigue en marcha, no solo continuado, sino con un nuevo formato y mejor haha, de nuevo me disculpo por la broma, pero no pude evitarlo XD…Dios tal vez quieren matarme no? Ok este es el aviso real, el que voy a mudar esta historia a mi nueva cuenta, el primer cap estará subido en unas horas, muchas gracias por el apoyo, y si les gusto esta, les encantan las nuevas ideas y cosas que publicare en esa cuenta, infinitas gracias por todo su apoyo y nos vemos en unas horas con los primeros 3 caps de The little things that make me love her, Matta-ne!**


End file.
